


Rough Waters

by RadioactiveDeLorean



Series: Stangst drabbles [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Love, Death, Making that clear, Sea Grunks, Sea Monsters, Stan O' War, Stangst, platonic brotherly love, this ain't stancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveDeLorean/pseuds/RadioactiveDeLorean
Summary: A rough storm soon becomes the least of the Stans' worries when a Hydra starts attacking the boat. Ford and Stan come up with a plan to kill it but at a huge sacrifice.





	Rough Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [ this prompt ](http://radioactivedelorean.tumblr.com/post/159871480525/words-1271-water-splashed-around-the-twins) I received on [ my Tumblr ](http://radioactivedelorean.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm sorry.

Water splashed around the twins’ ankles as they rushed back and forth between the deck and the cabin, trying to get all their supplies inside before the rough waters capsized the boat. The storm seemed to have come on in an instant. One moment, the twins were enjoying lunch; the next they were fighting to stay upright. Satisfied that any loose supplies were inside safely, Stan headed up onto the bridge to steer the boat through the storm. Rain hammered down on them, obscuring their vision and getting into their eyes.

 

The thunder in the air was punctured by an ear-piercing roar. At first, the Pines twins thought it was a particularly loud clap of thunder. That was until the snarling, scaled heads of a huge two-headed dragon reared up out of the ocean on the starboard side. It had large whiskers protruding from either side of its mouth, similar to those of a catfish. It let out another loud roar. Ford rushed out onto the deck, shotgun in his hands. His heart froze in his throat. He’d read about these monsters before but had never once expected to encounter one. The dragon sunk one of its sets of teeth into the railing of the boat, tugging and wrestling with it. The other fixed the twins on board with a fierce snarl.

 

Stan reached for his harpoon. “I’m gonna blow this fucker’s head right off!”

 

“NO!” Ford cried. “It’s a Hydra, a young one! If we cut off its head, two more grow back in its place!”

 

“You’re kidding me?!” Stan shouted back. 

 

“We have to cut off one head and seal it with something hot!” Ford dropped the shotgun on the deck and disappeared back inside, returning a moment later with another weapon - a large blaster. “I’ve rigged this to burn everything it hits. If you can get one head off, I’ll burn the end so nothing can grow back!”

 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?!” Stan yelled. 

 

Ford tossed up the shotgun to Stan. “If you can get a clear shot to its neck, I can burn it before the heads have a chance to grow back!”

 

Stan swallowed. A hundred different scenarios of this plan failing played through his mind. He nodded and raised the gun, aiming at the neck of the head attacking the side of the boat. The boat swayed beneath him and he stumbled, trying to maintain stable footing. He silently thanked his lucky stars for all the encounters he’d had in the past which had taught him how to aim a gun properly. He looked over at Ford.

 

Ford stood as close as he dared to the head, turning the safety of the blaster off. The unoccupied head of the Hydra stared at him, piercing yellow eyes narrow and calculating. Ford swallowed and looked up at Stanley. “NOW!”

 

Stan fired. The shot cut clean through the beast’s neck, searing the head off. The jaw slackened and the head fell into the sea with a splash. At once, Ford leapt forward and fired three well-aimed shots at the stump where the head once was. The blasts burned and fried the flesh, cauterising it and preventing anything else from growing. The remaining head snarled and roared in agony. It launched forwards, teeth bared, and snatched Ford right off the deck.

 

Ford cried out, the blaster falling from his grip and landing on the deck. The teeth of the monster punctured right through his chest - two from behind and two from above. The sharp dagger-like teeth tore easily through his flesh. His whole body felt as though it were on fire. Blood dripped from his body and into the Hydra’s mouth, some splashing onto the deck below. He struggled pathetically in the grip, beating his fists on the Hydra’s snout in a pathetic attempt to break free. The tips of the Hydra’s lower teeth poked right through his chest - one through his sternum and one just above his groin. The upper teeth must have gone right through - he could feel the slimy sensation of the Hydra’s gums on his back.

 

The Hydra threw its remaining head back, shaking side to side to fight against Ford’s struggles. Stan watched in horror as Ford was tossed around in the beast’s jaw like a piece of meat. He let out a scream and reloaded the gun, taking aim once more. Ford reached his arm up and yanked with all his might onto the whisker at the side of the Hydra’s mouth. The beast shrieked and released him. He landed with a thud on the deck. He reached for the blaster. Another loud shot rang out as Stan successfully landed a second clean shot through the beast’s neck. The head fell into the sea. Just in time, Ford grabbed the blaster and fired at the remaining neck. The flesh was burned and charred. The Hydra’s body slid into the depths of the ocean and disappeared, leaving only a watery trail of blood behind. 

 

Stan tossed the shotgun aside and leapt off the bridge, rushing over to where his brother lay on the deck. The rain continued to pour down on both of them. Ford’s blood trickled across the deck along with the rainwater, forming bloody puddles on the wood. Stan counted no less than  _ four  _ holes in his brother’s chest from the beast’s bite. He fell to his knees, pressing his hands over the holes closest to Ford’s heart.

 

“S-Stan…” Ford rasped. Blood pooled in his mouth and streamed down his face, joining the rainwater on the deck.

 

Stan was sobbing, hands trembling as he tried in vain to stop the incessant bleeding. “D-damnit Ford! You sh-shouldn’t h-have done that!”

 

“We had n-no…. No ch-choice…” Ford gasped. His breathing was impossibly shallow, his vision blurred. Black spots danced in the corners of his eyes. “C-couldn’t l-let you get h-hurt…”

 

“But it’s okay for you to d-die?!” Stan shouted, tears splashing onto Ford’s face. His breath hitched in his throat. He knew there was no way Ford was going to make it. They were too far from a hospital. Even if they got Ford there in time, one of the Hydra’s fangs had pierced his lung. That was it. Ford was going to die.

 

Ford knew this. He figured that he’d be killed by some sort of monster. He just hated the fact that it had happened right in front of his brother. He shakily reached a hand over to lay it on top of Stan’s, gently tugging it away from the bloody hole in his chest. “S-Stan… l-listen… I-I’m sorry,”

 

“NO!” Stan cried. “This wasn’t your fault!”

 

“N-no,” Ford shook his head, a small smile on his face. “For everything… f-for not s-saying thank you. F-for letting D-Dad kick you out…. For you h-having to s-see this…”

 

“Damnit Ford s-stop it!” Stan cried. He pulled his brother into his arms, wrapping Ford up in a hug. More sobs racked his body. “I’m sorry I didn’t shoot that thing sooner…”

 

“S-Stan… d-don’t blame y-yourself… p-please…p-please promise m-me that…”

 

Stan took a shuddering breath and nodded. He figured he owed his brother this last request. “O-okay…”

 

“Thank you…” Ford’s eyes were sliding shut. He drew in a final breath. “I l-love you…” he whispered in his brother’s ear before finally going slack, his heartbeat slowing to a stop.

 

Stan felt his breath hitch again and he clutched his brother’s body close. Hoarse wails tore his throat apart as he cried. He never bothered to move as the rain continued to pour down, washing the blood away.

 

“I l-love you too… P-Poindexter…”


End file.
